Return to the Pride Lands: Part 5
Shattered Uvuli awoke to find that Bidi still had not returned. He was not particularly concerned that she was gone; she had gone out on her own before. He left the cave to find Zazu giving Sumba the morning report. Simba and Zazu had very concerned looks on their faces as he approached. “What is it?” Uvuli asked. Simba looked around nervously. Zazu took a deep breath, and put his wing on Uvuli’s shoulder, “A friend of mine saw a lioness matching Bidi’s description.” Uvuli was starting to get worried. “And? She’s out? What’s so strange about that?” Zazu felt every muscle grow tense as Uvuli said this. “She fell off a cliff, into the gorge, and disappeared into the river. Uvuli’s face was filled with shock and disbelief, as the news set in, his features lost all remnants of any emotion, the light of life that had filled his eyes faded into nothing, he looked like an empty shell. Zazu watched as Uvuli walked off aimlessly, caring nothing for all those around him. Kopa saw the caracal and ran to Zazu. “What happened?” Kopa listened as Zazu told Kopa what he had told Uvuli. He could not speak, he felt a warm presence beside him, and looked to see Vitani looking at him sadly. Zazu murmured something about telling the others, and flew off. Simba looked off after him; he turned to Kopa and Vitani. Vitani looked at Simba and shook her head, now was not the time for words. She went with Kopa to the watering hole where they had last seen her. He lay down next to the water and stared at his reflection, Vitani lay next to him, “Kopa?” her voice was as gentle as she had ever been before, at the sound of his name, Kopa burst into tears and buried his face in his paws, Vitani put her tail on top of his, and laid her head on top of his. “Why? Why?” were the only words he spoke through his sobs. Only then did Vitani realize how close they had been. Her mind returned to the day when Nuka had died, how she had felt, but there had been no one to comfort her, no time to mourn him. She closed her eyes and let the tears that had been held back for so long flow. They were all that they had left. Sarafina sought out Uvuli as soon as she heard the news. She did not know what she would say, if anything, just being there would be of help to him. She was about to look in the cave when she saw something she thought she would never see again. The hyenas were back. Simba looked at the small band of about a dozen hyenas slowly struggle its way across the pride lands towards pride rock. He recognized the one in the lead as Banzi, on his back he carried Shenzi, who was unconscious. Ed was nowhere to be seen. As the hyenas approached pride rock, all of the lionesses turned out to look at them. None of them growled, there was no point on it, the clan was battered and bruised, Banzi was in the worst shape, but he somehow carried on in front with his burden. At last he reached the base of the outcropping of rock that formed pride rock. “Why are you here?” Simba’s voice was commanding, not like the adolescent that had thrown Scar off the cliff, more like his father, Mufasa. The name sent chills down Banzi’s spine, but now was not the time for fear. “We cannot go anywhere else.” Simba looked down on the hyenas. Sarafina came to take a closer look. During Simba’s fight with Scar, the hyena’s numbers were greatly reduced in the fire that had broken out, and after Scar’s death they had disappeared. When she last saw them, there were well over a hundred of them, now there was only twenty left. Each one was scarred and there were no hyena pups with them. “Why are you here?” Simba asked again. Banzi placed Shenzi’s limp body on the ground. Sarafina could barely see the rise and fall of her chest. He returned his gaze to Simba, “we were driven out of our homes and nearly all of us were killed by a new lion pride that had come. What you see here is all that is left of our clan.” Sarafina looked in shock at Banzi. This was all that was left of their clan? Was it possible? Had one pride truly killed nearly an entire clan of hyenas, none of the lions were too fond of hyenas, but merciless slaughter of an entire clan? Sarafina could only wonder at the cruelty of the lion pride that had moved in. Simba look at Banzi with a look softened by sadness, but still firm. “What do you want us to do about it?” At his comment one of the hyenas sprang to his feet, “do about it? Our entire clan was killed! We-” Banzi held up a paw to silence the hyena. He gave Simba a dark look and returned to his place. “We merely seek a place to sleep without fear of being killed.” This time it was one of the lionesses that spoke, “just like last time? I suppose you want us to feed you too?” Simba cast her a commanding look and she closed her mouth. “We can provide for ourselves, we only wish to survive.” Sarafina looked around once more and saw Uvuli sitting on a rock. She had no idea when he got there, but he was listening to the conversation intently. “You are in no shape to take care of yourselves.” Simba and Banzi looked at him in shock; apparently they had not noticed him either. What’s wrong with her?” he asked gesturing to Shanzi. “She was hurt when we were attacked.” “Hurt? More like fatally wounded. Bring her to the cave at the base of pride rock, I can care for her there.” A lioness turned to him, an angry look on her face. Uvuli cast her a look that would have frozen water and she silenced herself without a word. “As for the rest of you, go find something to eat.” He said to the rest of hyenas Banzi picked up his burden, and started to follow Uvuli, when Simba turned to speak to him, Uvuli spoke first without looking, “we can discuss other arrangements later, Simba, in the meantime, you outnumber the hyenas, I think your safe from any attack.” Sarafina followed Uvuli and Banzi to the cave where Nala had found him when he first came here, since then he had made a nest here, though he spent most nights with Rafici in his tree. Banzi placed the wounded Shenzi in the nest and Uvuli went about the task of taking herbs from places in the cave that most would never notice, “go get something to eat, there is nothing you can do here.” Banzi nodded and gave Shenzi a nuzzle before leaving the cave and nearly walking straight into Sarafina, mumbling an apology, he began to walk off towards the savanna. “Do you want some help?” He stopped and turned to see who it was, “Oh, hi Sarafina.” “Hi? That’s it?” She walked over to Banzi. When Scar was king she had taken the time to get to know some of the nicer hyenas, Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed were the only three. Mostly Shenzi and Banzi, Ed just tagged along, he wasn’t smart enough to be mean. Shenzi had earned some respect among the lionesses because she was the only hyena with the guts to talk back to Scar, something even the lionesses didn’t often do. Anyone with experience in the matter could see that Banzi and Shenzi were in love, but neither would admit it. Ed was, well, Ed. They were the closest she had ever come to having friends who were hyenas. Banzi looked glum as he let her follow him. “don’t worry she’ll be alright, Uvuli is more than capable.” “Why did he help us?” “Probably because he has no conflict with you.” And because he needs something to take his mind off Bidi. She added silently. Banzi nodded. He was depressed, and rightly so, she nearly shuddered at the thought of losing her entire pride in one fell swoop, as he had lost his clan. “So, where’s Ed?” She asked. “He’s dead.” Sarafina looked shocked; Ed had been a large hyena, more than capable of taking care of himself. She realized just how much Banzi and the other hyenas had lost, she knew that the hyenas would have would have come to pride rock as a last resort, but this was the point at which they had reached their last resort? She and Banzi hunted in silence. Sarafina soon brought down a gazelle, but Banzi was too worried to focus enough to catch one. As he walked off, Sarafina called after him, “don’t you want some?” He turned a spark of life in his eyes, the sight relaxed Sarafina, it had been too long since she had seen someone with that look in their eyes. She and Banzi ate the gazelle, and discussed humorous times of Scar’s reign. They returned to pride rock as twilight had begun to set in, the hyenas were sleeping a little ways off near the cave where Uvuli was taking care of Shenzi, banzi said goodbye to Sarafina and took some of the leftover gazelle to Uvuli before settling down for the night. Simba walked over to her, “they haven’t caused any trouble at all.” He said, obviously surprised. “They’re not all bad, as your father thought, just as not all lions are good.” Simba nodded, “have you seen Kopa? He and Vitani disappeared early this morning, when the news about Bidi arrived.” Sarafina almost snorted, it was obvious to her that the two liked each other, but Simba’s concern kept her from blowing him off, “no, I’m sorry, Simba, I haven’t.” He looked down at the cave where Uvuli was, “I don’t know what to do about his little outburst, it’s not like I can control him.” “If you could control Uvuli, you shouldn’t just be the king of the pride lands; you should be the king of the winds, storms, migrations and seasons. He’s a force of nature.” Sarafina responded. Simba sighed as Nala walked over. Her stomach was slightly larger with the cubs that she was carrying. “Hi mom,” she said to Sarafina. Nala looked at Simba, “Simba what’s wrong, are you worried about Kopa and Vitani again?” For a moment Sarafina could have sworn that it was Sarabi who had spoken, Nala was so like her. “I told you, they’ll be fine, come on it’s been a long day.” Nala led Simba off towards the cave where the pride slept. It had been a long day, and Sarafina began to feel tired, and went to the cave for the night. As she curled up, she felt as if something was wrong, but it was probably nothing. As she drifted into sleep Uvuli sat on the end of pride rock. The whispers had begun again, and this time they were telling of what was coming, not what had been. He could distinguish nothing from the moaning chorus. "Typical" he muttered Sunset As the sun rose in the horizon, Kopa’s sobs slowly came to a stop, the pain had not gone, it was just that he had started to get used to the fact that the ever present laughter that was Bidi was gone forever. Vitani thought back to her own cubhood with Kovu and Nuka. Nuka had always gotten in trouble whenever Kovu wandered off, but they were brothers, and Nuka loved him all the same. As Kovu and Vitani had grown, Nuka had remained the same size, to the point that it was decided that he was a runt, and that he wouldn’t grow anymore, even Vitani was larger that the scrawny Nuka with his perpetual termites. When he had died, it was the first time Vitani had ever seen her mother care about Nuka, in her rage she had struck out at Kovu, who was left with a scar tat matched Scar’s. Vitani knew then that her mother had gone truly and totally mad. Her mother was still alive somewhere, but no one could know what she was doing, if anything. Kopa began to get up and he and Vitani left the watering hole around midday. They walked around the pride lands together, talking about whatever came to mind. When they started back, the sun had begun to sink below the horizon. When they returned to pride rock, the moon had begun its travel across the sky, and Kopa and Vitani were ready to sleep. As they headed to the cave they caught a whiff of a smell that was all too familiar, hyenas. Fatigue forgotten, they crept slowly around pride rock to see where the hyenas were. When they came aroud the edge, they saw a dozen hyenas sleeping near the entrance to Uvuli’s cave. As Kopa was about to leap into the group of sleeping hyenas to save his friend, he heard a voice that was not Vitani’s behind him. “Oh, there you two are.” Kopa spun to see Uvuli walking calmly over to his cave, “hyenas are here!’ Vitani hissed at him when he came within earshot. “I know; they came here this morning, after you two left, and asked for a place to sleep. I am taking care of Shenzi, their leader. They are far from a battle ready force; you two could defeat them with relative ease.” “What happened to the rest of the clan?” Asked Kopa, remembering the hundred plus hyenas that had lived in the elephant graveyard when he was a cub. “Killed by the newcomers.” Kopa and Vitani stared in amazement at him, they had never liked the hyenas, but merciless slaughter had never crossed their mind. Uvuli looked at them, “go and get some sleep, you’ve been through a lot today.” Uvuli walked around them and made his way to the cave where he slept. So have you, thought Vitani. She followed Kopa to the cave, and lay next to him, her face near his mane. His sent brought her mind to happier days, and she slept soundly that night, warmed by Kopa’s body. Not Yet… A ragged cough racked her body as she hacked up more water, she felt heavy, and continued to cough up water, as she was about to begin breathing normally again Bidi wretched up more water. Finally, she lay gasping for air on the ground. She was cold and wet, at least now she knew that she was alive. She opened her eyes and saw herself surrounded by unfamiliar surroundings. In the distance, she saw a jungle downstream. “So, you’re alive, eh?” Bidi tried to sit up to see who spoke but collapsed to the ground. “Don’t try, you’re too weak from you experience. Didn’t anyone ever tell you to look before you leap?” When Bidi tried to speak, she coughed up more water; she felt a warm paw on her flank. “Hush, my little child, let you dreams take wing, you are safe here.” The voice was calm and reassuring, Bidi closed her eyes and sank into a sleep that was untroubled by anything, even dreams. When Bidi awoke she felt better, if a little bloated. She sat up stiffly, her fur was still wet. As she looked around she realized that she was alone. She was exhausted; her mind was dull from fatigue. She began licking the water out of her fur. “It’s about time you woke up.” Bidi looked around, whoever had spoken sounded exactly like Uvuli, and they had the exact same tone to their voice. She saw a large lioness with red eyes and a dark stripe running from halfway up her face all the way down her back. “Well? Can’t you speak?” “Hmm…Do you know a caracal by the name of Uvuli?” “No. Why?” Her question was shot out in a sharp tone. Bidi struggled not to roll her eyes, she was acting so much like him, and she said she didn’t know him. “You two are just so alike, I thought you had met sometime.” As Bidi thought about this, she realized that if the two did meet, they would be clawing each other to ribbons in seconds. “Who are you?” “Bidi, and you are?” “Zera,” Zera looked at the lioness, surely if she was from Simba’s pride, she would recognize her, and she was old enough to have participated in the fight between the prides. “You look as if I should know you.” Zera blinked, How could she have known what she was thinking? Was it really that obvious? “Well I would expect Simba to never let you lionesses forget me!” Zera growled fiercely In reply. “Geez, calm down, would you? I haven’t been a part of his pride for long.” “Oh, really? How did you meet him?” Zera was curious now, could this mean that Simba’s pride was shrinking, if so, then Katili would want to attack him, and she could finally repay Simba for all that he had done to her. “I returned with Kopa.” “Kopa? He’s dead!” “He was pretty alive when I saw him earlier today.” “Zera! Katili wants to talk to you!” Zera gritted her teeth; Hodari had the worst timing of any lion she had ever met. “’Dari!? Is that you!?” Zera looked up to see that Bidi’s eyes were aglow with the prospect of seeing Hodari. “How do you know Hodari?” “I met him when we were cubs.” Bidi jumped up as a surprised Hodari came into sight, she tried to run over to him, but her still weakened body slipped and she fell to the ground. Hodari ran over to her. “Bidi! Are you alright? How did you get here? What-” “It’s nice to see you too ‘Dari.” Bidi said weakly with a smile. As Zera looked at them, her mind returned to when she and Scar were cubs. As her mind turned towards these memories, her heart felt a stab of pain, she would never see him again, and all because of that so-called Simba look-alike and that traitor Nala. She had seen Nala after Simba’s death, and had felt for the poor child, she and Simba were in love, whether they knew it or not, and the news of his death must have been hard for her. When she was grown, she left without telling anyone, not even Sarafina. Then, she had returned with that rouge Simba look-alike. Whether or not Nala believed that the look-alike was actually Simba in question, her torn heart may have not been able to take the disappointment of hearing it was not Simba when she met him. That’s why she had told Vitani to kill Nala when they took the pride lands, so she did not have to see Simba die again, the poor girl. “Zera?” Her reminisce was broken by Hodari’s voice, “thank you. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to Bidi.” Zera nodded, “well, she’s not going anywhere anytime soon.” Bidi opened her mouth in protest, but was overtaken by another fit of coughing as more water was ejected from her body.Hodari looked at her with concern that would have never appeared in his father’s eyes. “Your lungs are still filled with water, so stop trying.” Zera snapped. “Hodari, you said Katili wants to talk to me, why?” “Right,” Hodari turned to face Zera, “well…he didn’t say…” Zera’s eyes were ablaze with anger, “That upstart, egocentric…” her voice trailed off mumbling insults under her breath, “he doesn’t even have the decency to tell me what he wants. Well,” She sat down, “tell him that if he wants to talk, he can come to me.” “No need.” The rumbling voice came from a huge lion that shouldered his way through the brush, “I am here.” “So? What do you want this time?” Zera snapped. “I sent my son to get you-” “I would have never guessed.” Zera said, rolling her eyes. “I sent him to get you to come and help one of our lionesses give birth.” “Fine,” she turned to Hodari, “you stay here and keep an eye on her,” she turned to Katili, “well? What are you waiting for? Get going! We don’t have all day!” Katili calmly lead Zera out of the clearing. “Your father has some self control; Uvuli would have clawed her ears off for that!” Bidi said in an amazed tone. “She’s always been like that, ever since we found her here.” He felt a wet muzzle on his neck. “I have to remember to thank her for leaving us alone.” Hodari lay down next to her, warming her cold and wet body with his own. category:Return to the Pride Lands